Original Vocaloid Characters
Original Vocaloid Characters (called OC Vocaloids alternatively) are fanmade vocaloids who do not have a declared base of derivation, and are independent characters. They are usually written for storytelling purposes, and may or may not interact with other official or fanmade vocaloids. Some of them may go on to become UTAUloids. Only a very few amount of OC Vocaloids sing, and majority of them do not sing at all. Many of these are found in DeviantArt, though there are Japanese-made OCs. Rainbow Vocaloids Rainbow Vocaloids are a design of the Vocaloids based on the colors of the rainbow. They were not designed for singing, but some users have decided to give them a life of their own. Here is a picture of all the Rainbow Vocaloids. Tia (銀色 ティア Gin-iro Tia - Silver Tia) is the silver of the rainbow Vocaloids.She is very nice to every vocaloid she meets. Leti (パールホワイト レティ Paaruhowaito Reti - Pearl White Retty) is the pearl white of the rainbow Vocaloids.She is as nice as Tia, the Silver vocaloid. Neon (光イエロ ネオン Kouierou Neon - Luminous Yellow Neon) is the bright yellow of the rainbow Vocaloids.She is as nice as Tia and Leti, twins of the ainbow vocaloids Miisha (オレンジ ミーシャ Orenji Miishya - Orange Misha) is the orange of the rainbow Vocaloids. Monyako Ouroku (黄緑色黄緑もにゃ子 Ourokuiro Ouroku Monyako - Yellow-green Monyako) is the green of the rainbow Vocaloids. Mirai (ピンク ミライ Pinku Mirai - Pink Mirai) is the pink of the rainbow Vocaloids. Her name means 'future'. Ren (赤色 レン(やすし) Sekiiro Ren (Yasushi) - Red Ren (Yasushi)) is the red of the rainbow Vocaloids. Kaname (すみれ色 カナメ Sumireiro Kaname - Violet Kaname) is the violet of the rainbow Vocaloids. Matsuzaki (まつざきしげるいろ まつざき Matsuzakishigeruiro Matsuzaki - Pine Color Matsuzaki) is the lush pine of the rainbow Vocaloids. Kirsche (ダ-クグリ-ン キルシェ Daakuguriin Kirushie - Dark Green Kirche) is the dark green of the rainbow Vocaloids. Her name means 'cherry' in German. Liizu (ブラックライト リ-ズ Burakkuraito Riizu - Blacklight Lees/Rees) is the black light of the rainbow Vocaloids. Katsuo (紺色 カツオ Koniro Katsuo - Blue Katsuo ) is the blue of the rainbow Vocaloids. His name is a type of fish. Alpha (灰色 アルファ Haiiro Arufua - Gray Alpha ) is the gray of the rainbow Vocaloids. Note (黒と紫 ノト''Kurotomurasaki Noto - Black and Purple Noto'') is the purple of the rainbow Vocaloids. Muneo (黒色 ムネオ Kuroiro Muneo - Black Muneo) is the black of the rainbow Vocaloids. Shooting Star Vocaloids The Shooting Star vocaloids, originally known as the Hibiki vocaloids appeared on the internet by an artist named BoA AKA the penguin empress. The most famous Shooting Star vocaloid seems to be Aaron Hibiki due to his looks. Literally, their surname Hibiki means "echo" in Japanese. These vocaloids also have some bits of artworks on PIAPRO. Aaron Hibiki (響アーロン Hibiki Arlon) is a fan-made vocaloid who is 17 years old, 165 cm in height and weighs 50 kg. The specialities with Aaron is that he can sing both opera (Tenor) music and pop music, and can sing in english. Aaron shares the same specialities with his younger siblings, Ash, Clara, Mila and Milan. He has a personality showing he is funny and kind, but tends to by shy sometimes. However, despite his reserved and gentle demeanor, he can be very agressive when he is in a situation with KAITO, due to the fact that they are rivals and enemies. His character item is a peanut-butter sandwich and a guitar based off Lyra Note's guitar. On the other hand, he has a crush on a female Vocaloid known as El Amane. Aaron's Black Rock Shooter style/costume is also notable. Ash Hibiki (響アッシュ Hibiki Asshu) is Aaron's oldest younger sibling. He is 15 years old, 167 cm in height, and 55 kg in weight. Despite that Ash is younger, Aaron's voice is few octaves higher than Ash's which makes Ash's voice range go from Baritone to Bass. Ash is a perky kid and he is also funny like his older brother but often gets into trouble for sneaking around sometimes. Ash has a good relation with his younger sister Clara, and good friends with Neru Akita for being texting buddies. Overall, because of his friendly behavior, Ash is liked by many other vocaloids and friends with him. Ash's character item is a beef. Clara Hibiki (響クララ Hibiki Kurara) is the oldest female sibling of Aaron's. She is 14 years old, 161 cm in height and has a weight of 49 kg. Clara's voice range goes from Mezzo-Soprano to Soprano. Clara is a kind and caring lady but can be very stubborn and ignorant at times when she is exhausted. Clara's best friend beside her brother Ash seems to be Haku Yowane because whenever Haku feels down, Clara brings her feelings up by acting goofy and saying words of comfort. Her character item is a chicken. Clara loves to bring home gifts to her friends whenever she travels outside. Mila and Milan Hibiki (響ミラ&ミラン Hibiki Mira and Miran) is the youngest siblings who are fraternal twins. Mila and Milan are 13 and both weigh 50 kg. Their differences are that Mila can go two octaves higher than Milan as they are both sopranos, Mila, who is 160 cm is a centimeter taller than her younger twin Milan. Mila and Milan are so clever that they can annoy their older siblings by setting up traps, such as a egg throwing machine and sometimes leave banana peels on the floor. Mila's character item is a chocolate while her brother's character item is a vanilla. The character item shared by the twins is a war tank. General videos Vocaloid Original Cast These characters are designed Vocaloids , but the models do not rely on any existing official Vocaloids or fanmade . Many of these do not sing at all. Tome Honne (本音 トロ Honne Tome) Has long black hair, much as Sadako Yamamura from the Ring and costume design as yet. She wears a kimono . He carries the same surname as Dell, Yuu and Iu n , but his link to these characters is unknown. Maria Dokushou (独唱MARIA Dokushou Maria) Is a 15- year-old , 160 cm tall and weighs 63 kg. He is the hot pink hair and bright blue eyes . He dresses in a ninja - line. Likes to sing alone (独唱). Nami Umine (海 音 ナミ Umine Nami) favorite food is oysters. He is 18 . His hair is blue, and tied Alto - Saotome ponytail . He spent a short black jacket over a dress indigo . Currant Ohera(小腹 ヘル Ohera currant) spent her short black hair in two braids . He wears a red Chinese style shirt with red shorts and sneakers in China . Momo Sakune (咲 音 モモ Sakune Momo) Is a short pink hair. Two pile is tied ponytails on each side , and he wears a black headband on. Her skirt is fluffy and pink, and her white shirt is a pink ribbon. His target is a black cat with a red ribbon around the neck . Momo Kokorone (心音 モモ Kokorone Momo) Shows the character's Magic Knight Rayearth. He has glasses , and keeps her wavy pink hair in two braids, juicy . Muri Anone (亞乃 音 ムリ Anone Muri) is a pigtailed redhead who has a strong relationship between Akaito. Main article and details : Muri Anone Gap Sakune (咲 音 ラコ Sakune Gap) is a personality Vocaloid . One side effect of his chipper and upbeat , but others feel distant and quiet.His overall image here. [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm1191039 Aho Hatsune] (初音 アホ Hatsune Aho) is the mascot AHO_Project . He reminds us greatly Rin - The hair is a pink version of Rin 's wear black bow in her hair , and at the same time off the sleeves and leggings as Rin, a pink and yellow dock . He dresses in black and white corset with a big pink bow, a white shirt sleeves rolled around . Aho, a black skirt drops to his knees and a white lace trimmed bottom. It is divided in the middle and to reveal the white, Lacey skirt below. Here have a complete picture of him. Milu Yumene (夢 音 ミル Yumene Miru) Is a red -haired Kite Vocaloid gray shirt , which goes down to his chest, black and red corset below. He spent a couple of black trousers with one long leg and one short , and wears a metallic gray boots. He has checked fabric attached to each hip, his trousers. He has quite a bit of a fan of - the art of Piapro . Sara Touto (燈音 サラ Touto Sara) Is a fanmade long , pink hair. He has a red ribbon behind her head , and bright red eyes . His outfit is a purple, pink and red coloring and design remind Miku . His favorite target is Sakura dumpling . He is 18, but her appearance on his show two years younger , and his height is 164 cm . His specialty is the holding long notes . Sora Harune (春 音 ソラ Harune Sora) Gravel is Kaito non- canon cousin , who lived in Europe, but moved to Japan. He is 15 and his height is 154 cm . She can not sing, but works well on all instruments;one of her favorite instrument is the flute . Main article and details : Sora Harune left Kotori Ayane (綾 音 コトリ Ayane Kotori) is a long red hair braided into a long ponytail and red eyes . She wears a Red Tartan plaid skirt with a black dashboard, plaid tie is the same color and the white school shirt with red trim . His sleeves are black and red trim , and his socks are white, black Mary - Jane style shoes. Currently, he is not sound. His creator is fir3h34rt deviantART . and this is a perfect view of her design. left Kotorai Ayane (綾 音 コト ライ Ayane Kotorai) is the younger brother of Kotori . He likes rock and punk songs. He similar to his sister, a white linen shirt with a red check school tie and black sleeves , long black pants that are plaid on the inside . His creator is fir3h34rt deviantART , and this is a perfect view of her design . [http://cocolin.deviantart.com/art/Vocaloid-OC-El-Amane-117746834 El Amane] (天 音 エル Amane Eru) vocaloid is a woman who has a crush on Aaron Hibiki . Just like the Shooting Star Vocaloids , he can sing opera , as well . El likes to sing opera, gospel and pop music in slow tempo . His voice ranges from soprano as her voice is very high. His character is a product of wind hat . El arise cocolin. Sion Amane (天 音 シオン Shion Amane) Is the older brother of El Amane . He can also sing as well as opera and pop music, like his younger sister. Unlike El , he is more mature and less naive. His character is a product parfait . Kaze Tannarune (力 音 风 Tannarune Kaze) is 152 cm tall and weighs 47 kg . His color scheme is green and black cable seems to matter. His voice bank is corrupted, only that he sings in Heavy Metal or Screamo songs. Her speaking voice is quite soft on the other hand . Kaze complete picture of the material appears here. He has created Kiro(And DA) Saine Ringo (再 音 りんご Ringo Saine) is a man vocaloid . 156cm tall and weighs 45kg . His voice was once a bank broke, but has again voiced his current owner . He hardly need to talk. His color scheme is yellow and milky yellow. He is a dependency towards the milk, what is the point of his character . BRS in the target version , her character is a machine gun. His creator has x - runs Deviantart. Click here to view all of his artwork. Ayu Tsukimori (ツキモリ アユ Tsukimori Ayu) Vocaloid is a woman . Ayu measures 176cm and weighs 54kg . He once sang songs of every people, but a terrible accident , his voice bank was crushed. Wearing a facemask , he never speaks, but he enjoys listening to her MP3 player Sone . His color scheme is light blue and gray , but he has green eyes and waist - long dark hair . Ayu nature of the item is blueberries. His creator is Metalloids ( KitxY moved) on deviantART . Click here for full artwork. Mitsuru Tsukimori (ツキモリミツル Tsukimori Mitsuru) is the younger sister of Ayu Tsukimori . She has different colored eyes (red) and different colors , but her origin tell you otherwise. Unlike her sister , Mitsuru 's voice bank is not crushed, broken , or something. His colors are red and white candy cane in his character . In some cases, he can be seen attacking others with a giant candy cane , and it is not known how he can make such a terrible thing. Like her sister , she has long brown hair , but it has two pigtails tied springs. Mitsuru can often be described as a school girl in school uniform . His creator is Metalloids ( KitxY moved) on deviantART . [http://piapro.jp/content/joj6251ht5wuju7r Jiyuu Sasurasune] (浪 音 ジユウ Sasurasune Jiyuu) is a wandering guitar , folk singing vocaloid who wants to travel freely. He is 168cm tall and weighs 45kg . Silver Sirius is his creator . Nano Chu (楚 由 言 ナノ Chu Nano) is a twelve -year-old woman who is very vocaloid nappy tired expression. He is often slow to respond . Nano is 120cm tall and weighs 25kg . His colors are red and white . This is how she looks. Rito Sorane (空音 リト Sorane Rito) is a young , male vocaloid . His green jacket and green shorts and blonde hair . Rito is a couple of white wings sprouting out of his back. 96mame is his creator . Kurami (仓 见 Kurami ) is a black and red hair and a butterfly - as the headphones. He wears a jacket over a red shirt and black shorts and wrapped in bandage over his right eye. Kurami is 154cm tall and 45kg . His creator is NyuNyuPuppet deviantART Tenshi Kamine (女神 音 天使 Kamine Tenshi) is 14 years old, but it can feel like an older or younger, because of his caring, but very sweet personality . He has white hair , golden eyes, and a very angelic voice , so his name. Tenshi is 176cm tall and weighs 45kg . His color scheme is predominantly white, slightly gold and pink , and it is mild and sweet lolita style of her clothes. His headphones are shaped like wings of gold and paid frilly headband . He became friends pretty much every Vocaloid and is a very deep admiration for Len Kagamine . His creator is AnimeHeroine deviantART . Jay Ranaka (ラナカジェイ Ranaka Jay) is a common time for casual to the point that I can fall asleep standing up. He is also very sporadic and wants to make people laugh by doing stupid things or tell jokes. His creator has stated that he " just walking contridiction itself , " because when he is calm, he can also become very energetic . He likes " Yandere "because if angered , he can become very psychotic and homicidal . His creator is Jaygirl95. Nuclearoid Pyro 'vocaloid is a fanmade creation xPyroChan deviantART . Pyro has consistently bad - all the time changing mood , psychotic and violent. He 16- year-old , 160cm tall and her character is the target of TNT . He is a man fond of Vocaloid , Ash, and so usually stem him.This is his " boxart . " 'Vocaloid Ash vocaloid is a fanmade creation xPyroChan deviantART . Ash is very calm all the time. He loves Nuclearoid Pyro and made to calm her anger. He 15 years old, 175cm tall and his character is the target Playstation Joystick . He is yandere because his gentle yet tough disposition. In this way he looks. Muffin Hitoshibara is an uncomfortable, perverted, vocaloid that has the tendency to bother any male vocaloids. She seems to particularly enjoy annoying Luki Megurine. Her character item are bones, and her creator is Poison-Chan on DeviantART. Riko Ookinane (大きな 音 リコ Ookinane criminal) is a fanmade vocaloid created by Nilla on Deviantart. Kyashii Rinne (鈴 音 キャシー Rinne Kyashii)) is another fanmade vocaloid created by Nilla. Her personality is carefree , ignorant and funny. Her character item is a sucker and an umbrella . Kamino Ne (声紙の Ne Kamino ) is 16 and has black, short hair. He got amazing voice. Kamino is known for being extremely tall and strong. He wears a Kimono. He does not have stage fright, which makes him a well favored vocaloid. Kamino can be viewed here. Category:Original Vocaloid Characters